Protecteurs de Trésor
by I'mAtTheMoulinRouge
Summary: You know what? I never liked the chick that plays Abi's assistant. So out she goes. HahaHa! Ellie is here now! And she is not getting left behind.


A/N: Hey Folks! Okay this is my first National Treasure story, so if it sucks, do not be afraid to tell me. Also if there are spelling mystakes, my kye board is stupid and my compy doesn't always pick up on it if i don't type a letter or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure. I may be in love with Riley Poole, but that sadly doesn't mean I own the movie. I do however own Ellie. She's very cool, I know. I'm sure you're all mad with jealousy because you aren't as cool as my homie, Ellie.

On with the show!

- - - - - -

Protecteurs de Trésor

Introducing Ellie.

The sun rose early on one cold, bleak November morn, lighting up every nook and crany of the streets of Washington Dc. However, that is not where this story begins. No this story begins in a dark room, where the only light was coming from a small digital clock reading 5:30 am. That is until it was smacked off of its resting place by a very disgruntled arm. Needless to say, this arm (and the body attached to it) was not good with mornings. But this arm knew it had to get up, and took out it's anger on the annoying beeping object.

Meet, Eleanor (Ellie) Martha Madison. The assistant to one of the highest-ranking women working at the National Archives. Not to mention, the owner of the angry arm.

Ellie stumbled blindly from her bed, towards the bathroom of her three room apartment. She fumbled with the faucet of the shower for a few moments, before twisting the handle to the right. Unfortunately, in her weakened and half-asleep state, she did not realize that be turning the faucet to the right, she had turned it to cold. And as you can imagine, an ice cold shower was just the beginning to one of the worst (and best) birthdays of Ellie's young life.

Yes, it was indeed Ellie's Twenty-Fourth birthday. Sadly, her birthday occurred on a Thursday, meaning that she was required to go to work. She however didn't mind too much. She was the assistant to the well-known Dr. Abigail Chase.

Ellie had arrived at Yale College in late fall of 2000, ready to begin her career as an Early American History major. With a fresh, go-lucky attitude and a bounce in her step, she walking happily onto the grounds of one of the best Ivy League colleges in America… And crashed straight into the most accredited History Majors of the 1999 graduating class. Luckily Abigail Chase was very understanding. After they had brushed themselves off (Ellie had apologized 8 and a half times) they started talking. Turns out the both were studying (or had studied) the same thing, and the found they were quite a bit alike. Since neither had any friends there (despite Abi's being there for four years), they hung out often and soon became the best of friends. Such good friends, in fact that by the time Abi had officially become an expert on National documents (and earned the title Dr. Chase) and was offered a job at the National Archives, she and Ellie were so attached that she insisted that Ellie come with her as her assistant. Which Ellie was only too happy to oblige, considering that was what she had wanted to do in the first place. And it turns out, that they worked better together that any assistant Abi could have hired. And so that was that. And now you know the history of how Ellie got the fore-mentioned job. And you must remember that Ellie and Abi were a team, which explains why Ellie never got jealous of Abi's success. Now, enough with the explanations lets just get on with our story, shall we?

After getting out of her still quite cold shower, Ellie blow-dried her hair, and left it hanging down her shoulders. Since it was her birthday, she decided to go with a brighter, more festive outfit than she would usually wear. After getting changed into a flattering (but professional) mid-thigh turquoise, dark brown and purple dress, and nice, brown pants, she put on her makeup, dark and striking as usual. Ellie wasn't a model. She new this. She was short, at 5'2'', and was of average weight, not skinny, but not overweight. Long, slightly out of control, culry red hair. She had small feet and large, dark brown and green eyes, which she thought were her best feature. She was comfortable with her body, which made her more attractive than any, weight conscious model could ever be. She laughed often with a smile that lit up her face, with a loud sudden laugh that seemed to tear itself from somewhere deep inside of her. No fake, girlish, laugh could ever be heard from her.

Ellie wasn't shy. Sometimes she seemed slightly shy but that was just to those who didn't know her. Any one who met her knew that to Ellie, it was all or nothing. She would throw herself into whatever she did. And she loved people. And she loved being around them. But, oi. I'm getting off subject again. Back to the story.

After searching for her keys for almost ten minutes she finally found the on the counter, where she ad put them last night in the hopes that she would remember where they were in the morning. One the way to work she stopped by Starbuck's as she did every morning to get Abi a Frappucino and by McDonald's to get herself a large Coke. She wasn't a coffee person, just as she wasn't a morning person. By time she had driven through traffic, gotten past security, and gotten up to her office on the third floor, it was already eight thirty. And Abi had just arrived.

"Helloooo, Miss Birthday Girl!" Abi said, unlocking the door that separated her office from Ellie's. Ellie smiled.

"Are we still on for lunch?" She asked.

"I think so. You only have about four appointments today, three in the morning, one in the afternoon. But you know what happens if something comes up." Ellie said, booting up her computer and typing in her password 'Mount Vernon'. The rest of the day went smoothly. At about eleven o'clock, Abi's last appointment of the morning arrived. It was two men, one in a suit, the other, older one wearing jeans and a jacket.

Ellie looked up from her computer. The one on the left was cute, she observed. He was fairly tall but not huge, with dark brown hair and a goatee. And he had the most brilliant blue eyes Ellie had ever seen. But the one on the right was way too old. "May I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Yes. Paul Brown. Here for an appointment with Dr. Chase." Said the one on the right. The cute guy had been staring at her but at this, gave Mr. Brown an odd look.

Ellie consulted her computer. "Ah, yes. That's right. Mr. Brown and…?" She trailed off, questioning the cute guy.

"Uh…B-Bill." The cute guy stuttered. Ellie gave him and odd look.

"Alright. I'll just go let Dr. Chase know that Mr. Brown and Bill are here. Excuse me." Ellie walked away trying not to smile. She could hear Mr. Brown laughing at…Bill.

After ushering the men into Abi's office, she sat down at her desk. Most assistants didn't get the privilege of hearing their 'bosses' meetings, but Abi had installed a voice listeny thing so that Ellie would be able to hear the meeting. If the client requested it to be private, Abi would turn it off. If there were other people in Ellie's office, Ellie would turn it off. It was one way, so Ellie didn't have to try to contain her chuckles at the sound of Abi questioning the two young treasure hunters.

At the end of the meeting Abi walked out with the two men. "Ellie, ready to go get lunch?" Abi asked as the men left. Ellie hopped up.

"Yep. Let's go." The walked out, and took the same elevator down as Paul and Bill. The men were quiet while the women made mindless chatter. Obviously, it was a tad bit awkward, considering the conversation that had gone on moments ago.

The door dinged as they reached their floor. The men held the elevator doors open as the ladies exited. Ellie turned and gave Bill a small private smile as she walked away, and he smiled eagerly back. She grinned as she heard Paul questioning him. For the next hour, the two treasure hunters left her mind as she enjoyed a birthday lunch with her best friend.

--------

There we go. okay folks. Now, if i don't update for a while, I'm sorry. School is just starting and all that jazz.


End file.
